


A Little Wolf

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you boys keep waking me up with fights, no matter how much in play, I'm going to kick you out of my bed." She stretched, feeling the arm around her tighten a moment, and smiled up at the twin sitting in front of her. "Besides, I saw you two first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wolf

She woke up with a warm arm around her waist, a half-hard dick in front of her face and a whispered argument going on over her head. One that she'd heard before, and was fairly certain was half-joking.

"If you boys keep waking me up with fights, no matter how much in play, I'm going to kick you out of my bed." She stretched, feeling the arm around her tighten a moment, and smiled up at the twin sitting in front of her. "Besides, I saw you two first."

"Aye, you did at that." Connor spoke from behind her, kissing the back of her neck. "And then you shot me."

"I aimed for Murphy first. Missed him." She reached out a hand to curl callused fingers around the length of Murphy's cock. "The first time."

Murphy let out a breath in a hiss as she stroked along his cock, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. "You could have killed me the second time."

"But I didn't." Pushing her hips back, she let a lazy smile spread across her face at the hardness that nudged against her ass. "Would have been a waste of such a lovely man."

"I still saw you before Murph did." Connor slid his hand up to cup a breast, work-roughened fingers plucking at the nipple.

"Doesn't matter." She breathed faster as Connor's other hand slid between her legs, fingers dipping into the wetness already there. She shifted, rolling so she could run her tongue up the underside of Murphy's cock as Connor slid two fingers into her, curling them to stroke across the spot that made her gasp and push back against him.

Conversation was abandoned in favor of small moans and hisses, hands sliding over sweat-slicked skin and fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. A hint of teeth, a fist tangled in her hair, a cock deep inside as she pushed back. The taste of Murphy's come in her mouth as she came up to kiss him, Connor's hands wrapped tight around her hips. Murphy's hands cupping her face and holding her still for him to kiss as Connor nipped at the nape of her neck, coming inside her.

Two hands, tattooed and familiar, sliding down her body and between her legs to bring her off, her gasp lost to Murphy's mouth, her weight kept up by Connor's arm around her waist.

"Now, you two aren't going to keep waking me up with that silly argument again, are you?" she asked when she had her breath back, wrapped warmly between them. "Or am I going to have to shoot you again?"

She could easily imagine the look they shared over her head, and she snorted at the muttered, "This is why girls shouldn't have guns."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3 December 2008 in rounds_of_kink on LiveJournal.


End file.
